Maid For You
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After losing a bet to her friend-that-isn't-a-friend, Graf Spee found herself with a maid outfit in one hand, and a smug Ajax in front of her. That was a good sign things were going to end in embarrassment. [Smut]


**Maid For You**

''...Mn. Hopefully she won't make me do anything embarrassing...''

It was late morning, lunch only an hour away. Admiral Graf Spee found herself standing alone in her dorm room before her full-length mirror, staring at her reflection... clad in a maid outfit. The mere sight was enough to make her blush, brows furrowing in annoyance. She had made a bet with Ajax and lost, and this was her 'punishment' as per Ajax's request. The sadistic cruiser didn't mention what she would do, but given Ajax's nature anything was on the table.

Graf Spee squirmed, uncertainly doing a little twirl. It was a fairly conservative dress based upon the English maid dress, being a dark blue colour and falling to her shins, ending in white frills. Her long sleeves reached her wrists and ended in white cuffs, with a little red bow tied near her collar. A long white apron was draped over her front and the frilly straps looped over her shoulders, adding to her maid-like appearance.

Checking herself over one more time, Graf Spee sighed and made to leave the room – only to find Ajax standing right outside her door.

''Good morning, Gräfin.'' Ajax teasingly greeted, a devious smile curling at her lips.

Graf Spee was immediately on-guard, not least because of the nickname. She always did that when she was about to drop a bombshell. ''Why are you here?''

''Well, you did agree to the bet~''

''No. Why are you _here?_ Outside my room?''

Ajax giggled, licking her lips and raising her right hand – which had been hidden out of sight. In her hand was a maid outfit on a hanger... a much more scantily-clad one than the dress Graf Spee was currently wearing.

Graf Spee blushed. ''I'm not wearing that.''

''You are~'' Ajax sang amusedly, shoving it towards her. ''Unless you want to break your word, that you'll _'do as I say'_?''

The Ironblood cruiser shot her a displeased glare, but reluctantly closed the door and undressed – donning the new maid outfit instead. A quick glance in the mirror displayed how revealing the clothing truly was, her face heating up at the sight.

The white crop-top was barely long enough to cover her round breasts, revealing some under-boob no matter how much she tried to tug it over. The long white sleeves ended in frilly cuffs, and a little red bow was tied at her collar. A black waist-clincher was wrapped around her midsection, with two straps going up and over her shoulders to keep her shirt from flying upwards. The black skirt barely passed her thighs, revealing her long black stockings and lacy black garter-belts – her short white apron doing little to hide that fact.

Graf Spee's lips thinned, but she swallowed her pride and opened the door again. ''There. Happy?''

''Mm... yep~'' Ajax smiled broadly. ''Ah, by the way, you won't be serving me.''

''...what?''

''You'll be acting as the Commander's secretary for the next two days. In that outfit.'' Ajax giggled deviously, her smile widening when Graf Spee stiffened. ''Oho~? What's with that reaction...?''

Ajax stared, a glint of realisation entering her eyes when Graf Spee blushed darker. ''Ah, I see~... someone has a crush on the Commander, hm?''

''...please don't tell-''

''I won't, I won't...'' Ajax waved off, stepping in close – her smirk predatory. ''But, let me give you some... _advice_~''

Graf Spee had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

X-x-X

Noon arrived and lunch passed, signalling the end of Ajax's shift as the secretary – and the start of Graf Spee's.

''A... Admiral Graf Spee, ready for d-duty... Commander...''

Graf Spee blushed, pointedly looking away from the stunned Commander, her hands folded in front of her. It had been an embarrassing walk to his office, though Ajax had been kind enough to let her take the quieter, scenic route. While her usual outfit was revealing in its own way, that was made from leather; the maid outfit she was wearing was far thinner. Considering she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, it only fuelled her embarrassment further.

''Ah, right...'' The Commander stirred from his shock, uncertainly gesturing at her. ''What's with the... um...''

''Ajax made me do it.'' She responded, her tone aptly conveying her irritation at the sadistic Ship-Girl.

''Oh. That makes sense.'' He nodded understandingly, turning his gaze down to his desk. ''Go ahead and start with your duties then. I'm sure Ajax left you a list.''

Graf Spee hummed in acknowledgement, quietly relieved he wasn't staring at her anymore. It only reminded her of how much skin she was showing. Remembering what Ajax told her to do today she moved over to the corner, grabbing the duster that was left for her and setting to work.

It was long, monotonous work dusting the room, but she put her best effort into it – wanting to impress the Commander. Ajax's off-hand comment about 'training her wifely duties' echoed in her mind, making her cheeks heat up before she quickly shook her head, dispelling the thought from her mind.

…

Despite his best efforts, the Commander struggled to ignore Graf Spee's state of dress as he worked.

Between her criminally-short skirt and thin crop-top he frequently got a look a peek at her round boobs or her panty-clad ass. He daringly took a glance when she bent over to dust a table, discreetly staring at her butt and admiring her lacy black panties that hugged her rear nicely. Whenever she demurely looked back at him he pretended to be focused on his work, only to return to spying on her when she wasn't looking.

Staring down at the document beneath him he quickly signed it off and went to the next one, watching from the corner of his eye and Graf Spee approached him. She dusted the shelves to his right, having to stretch onto her tiptoes to reach the highest shelves – incidentally giving him a good look up her top, revealing the underside of her round boobs to his increasingly-aroused gaze.

This time Graf Spee noticed his staring, her face dusting pink as she quickly covered her chest with her free arm – pouting at him. ''Commander... stop staring, please...''

''A-Ah, sorry...'' He quickly looked away, immersing himself in his work.

He managed for all of a minute before the Ironblood cruiser nudged him. When he looked up he found her giving him a quietly expectant look.

''Commander. Can you move?''

''Huh?''

''Your desk is the only part I haven't dusted.'' Graf Spee clarified, idly tugging her skirt down a bit further.

The Commander glanced around, realising the truth of her statement – the room had been dusted clean, almost as fast as a professional cleaner like Belfast. He was certainly impressed, especially given she was relatively new to the base and thus would lack the experience. Perhaps Ajax gave her some pointers or something like that.

''Ah. I'll go get a drink then.'' He offered, rolling his chair to the left slightly and about to stand, when the cruiser shook her head.

''No. It's fine.'' Graf Spee responded lightly, sinking down to her knees and dusting under his desk.

A blush dusted the Commander's cheeks, in large part due to the way she was kneeling – her short skirt hiking up slightly as a result, revealing her ass to him. She was so busy focusing she didn't even notice, and due to the angle he could catch a glimpse of her under-boob as she worked – her breasts bouncing slightly from the movement.

Unbeknownst to him, Graf Spee _was _aware of what she was doing. It took all her willpower to not let her embarrassed blush show, remembering what Ajax said about seduction. Half of her wanted to reject what the sadistic Light Cruiser told her, but at the same time if it meant she would be closer with the Commander... she was willing to be a little daring.

With that in mind she swayed her hips slightly, shaking her ass as she drew out the dusting process for as long as possible, not that the Commander noticed. She could practically _feel _his eyes on her body, soaking up the sight of her.

After a minute she finally crawled out from under the desk, sitting back and looking towards the Commander – blushing as she saw the prominent bulge in his pants. Even through the tight material she could see the faint outline of where his cock was, the idea setting alight a fire in her stomach.

Mustering up her confidence, she turned to face him and laid one hand on his leg, the other landing on his crotch.

''C-Commander...'' Graf Spee murmured quietly, shyly rubbing her hand against his hidden dick. ''Did I make you... like this...?''

She demurely trailed a single finger down his zipper, forcing herself to look him in the eye as she spoke – taking in the sight of him blushing. Blushing from _her_. She smiled quietly when he uncertainly nodded, loving the way he seemed so _captivated _by her. Maybe this was why Ajax acted the way she did; the rush of having someone undivided attention was enthralling.

Not breaking eye-contact for even a second Graf Spee slowly grabbed his zipper, pulling it down and sliding her hand into his pants. She delicately wrapped her fingers around his cock and tugged it out into the open, her cheeks burning as she saw how big he was. His shaft felt so hot in her hand as she tentatively bobbed her wrist, jerking his dick with aching slowness.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered. ''Spee...''

''Let me make you feel better...'' Graf Spee said softly, sitting up on her knees and bringing her face close – before lightly kissing his dick. ''Chu~''

The way he shivered made her smile, encouraging her to do it again – daintily pressing her lips against his dick and softly kissing his erection. The more she did it the more confident she became, her gentle kisses becoming increasing eager. Any embarrassment she felt was outweighed by the happiness at seeing him feel good, prompting her to get bolder.

Demurely Graf Spee opened her mouth and took the tip inside – earning a surprised gasp from the Commander. She smiled and sunk down further, curiously pushing herself as far down as she could and only stopping when her lips wrapped around the base of his shaft. After a moment she pulled back up until only the tip was in her mouth, tilted her head and started bobbing up and down.

''A-Ah...'' He groaned, one hand coming to rest on her head. ''Y-You're really... good... Spee...''

The Ironblood cruiser blushed silently, blue eyes glittering with warmth as she blew him – his dick making her cheek bulge due to the angle. His dick twitched cutely in her mouth as she teased him with her tongue, wrapping it around his girth and covering his cock in her saliva or dragging it along the underside of his shaft. She kept moving her head up and down as she used her tongue, not once looking away from him.

''Mm...'' Graf Spee hummed quietly, finally breaking eye-contact and pulling her lips off his cock – swirling her tongue around the tip before kissing his dick again.

As she lovingly kissed the Commander's cock she got an idea, her cheeks burning darkly from the perverse idea. However she pushed aside her embarrassment and raised her hands, gripping the front of her crop-top and pulling it up – letting her round breasts bounce free, a shudder running through her when she _felt _his eyes move to her tits.

Graf Spee smiled shyly at him, gently cupping her boobs and hefting them up – before smothering his dick between them. The Commander groaned lowly as her soft breasts squished against his cock, the heavenly sensation only amplified when she started moving her breasts up and down his shaft.

''Ah... Spee...'' He hissed through his teeth, screwing his eyes shut.

''Does it... feel good, Commander?'' Graf Spee asked softly, planting a delicate kiss on his cock and smiling when it twitched cutely.

''Y-Yeah...''

Graf Spee hummed, sticking her tongue out and giving his shaft a quick lick before it disappeared between her tits. ''I'm glad.''

Idly it occurred to her that someone could walk in at any moment, the notion making her shudder. The desk mostly hid her from view though, and if needed she could shuffle under his desk and continue blowing him while he distracted the visitor. With that in mind she continued giving him a titfuck with renewed confidence, knowing she didn't need to be subtle.

''You're twitching so much.'' Graf Spee noted softly, blushing demurely and moving her breasts faster. ''Are you... going to cum?''

The Commander nodded distracted, his breathing becoming heavier as he visibly restrained himself. His fingers threaded through her hair and lightly gripped her head, only encouraging her to continue her lewd ministrations – feeling his pre-cum smear between her breasts. The Ironblood Ship-Girl shuddered at the warm fluid, quiet excitement bubbling inside her.

Graf Spee leaned down, squeezing her round tits against his shaft and gently pressing her lips against his cock, kissing his throbbing dick. The affectionate kiss was the last straw – a throaty groan escaping the Commander before thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock, startling Graf Spee. She jerked her head back but wasn't able to move fast enough, spurts of cum landing on her face and some even landing on her pink lips.

''Mn...'' Graf Spee shuddered, licking up his salty cum and watching as cum dribbled down his throbbing shaft, pooling around her breasts before leaking down her boobs.

As his orgasm subsided Graf Spee let her breasts drop, sitting back and catching her breath – wiping the cum from her face. Shyly the Heavy Cruiser looked up, admiring the Commander's dazed expression and smiling faintly, warmth fluttering in her stomach. A warmth she'll need to attend to, in private.

''I'll go get... cleaned up.'' Graf Spee said quietly, rising to her feet and shyly covering her cum-coated breasts.

''S-Sure... hah... take as long as you need...''

X-x-X

The second day of Graf Spee's secretary duties arrived.

After the first day's events, things had been equal parts embarrassing and awkward. The Commander seemed oblivious to Graf Spee's nervousness, too busy filling out some important documents to notice. He didn't even comment on her lewd actions the day prior; it was like it hadn't happened at all. So much so she wondered if he had lost his memory or something.

The Heavy Cruiser had enough self-control to not bring it up out of the blue, however. Instead she swallowed her nerves and continued with her duties, organising the document cabinet and bringing him the needed files. The cabinet was next to a small window, letting her look outside as she rifled through the numerous manilla folders.

Unbeknownst to Graf Spee when she bent over her skirt hiked up, revealing her ass to the Commander. The Commander glanced over, his pants tightening at the sight of her pretty ass – not helped by the fact he had been holding himself back the entire day. He still remembered the warmth of her mouth and the softness of her breasts, and he was eager to feel them again, and more.

He silently rose from his seat and laid his pen down, creeping around just out of her sight – before walking up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Graf Spee stiffened in surprise, blushing. ''C-Commander?''

Her embarrassment was heightened when his hands moved upwards, pushing her crop-top up and groping her breasts – eliciting a quiet moan from the Graf Spee. The Heavy Cruiser mewled softly as he pulled her back towards him, her ass grinding against his crotch and letting her feel his growing hardness. Her stomach fluttered at the idea he was becoming hard just from looking at her, the idea making her cheeks burn brightly.

Shyly Graf Spee willingly pushed her hips back, arching her back slightly as she rubbed her butt against him. Another lewd moan escaped her as he pinched her nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs between his fingers while he groped her. She placed her hands against the windowsill for support, exhaling sharply as he planted his lips on the back of her neck and kissed her.

''Mn~'' Graf Spee groaned, shivering against him. ''Please... do as you want, Command- _ah~!_''

Her words devolved into a sharp mewl as he bit the back of her neck, sucking on the sore spot a moment later. The Heavy Cruiser moaned in disappointment when he released her right breast, only for her breath to hitch as his hand dipped beneath her short skirt – rubbing against the front of her black lingerie panties.

''A-Ah...'' She breathed, quivering as two of his fingers pressed against her clothed pussy. ''Mm... m-more...''

The Commander obliged, gripping her left breast roughly while nudging her lingerie panties to the side with his other hand, exposing her pussy to him. Not even a full second passed before he pushed two fingers into her folds, earning a pleased moan from Graf Spee and nearly making her legs give out from the sudden jolt of warm pleasure.

Another heated moan escaped Graf Spee as he began thrusting his fingers, eagerly pumping his digits into her pussy and making her lower lips burn with lustful delight. His hand briefly left her breast alone and reached behind her, the sound of his zipper coming undone reaching her ears before she felt his erect cock press against her ass cheeks, her face burning scarlet with silent embarrassment.

''Mn...'' Graf Spee moaned softly, shuddering as his fingers toyed with her delicate pussy – two fingers inside while his other fingers rubbed her folds gently.

The Ironblood cruiser moaned as his dick slipped down her ass cheeks and ended up between her thighs. Graf Spee acted on instinct, shyly closing her thighs around his cock and shivering when he groaned lustfully in her ear. With deliberately slow movements the Commander pumped his cock between her thighs, not slowing his fingering even slightly. His cock was so achingly close to her wet folds it was enough to make her squirm, mewling heatedly as his cock slid between her thighs.

''Commander...'' Graf Spee moaned softly, shivering as he rotated his fingers around inside her pussy. ''P-Please... don't tease me...''

In response he gave her breast an affectionate squeeze, stealing the breath from her lungs. The Heavy Cruiser moaned at his lustful touch and squirmed as he tugged his fingers out of her pussy, rearing his hips back and pulling his cock out from between her thighs. Graf Spee shuddered as he guided his cock to her sensitive folds, pressing the tip against her pussy.

His hands moved to her waist, steadying her before he wordlessly pushed inside – a sharp gasp escaping Graf Spee before it melted into a throaty moan, hot pleasure burning in her pussy as he entered her. He purposefully went slow and as gentle as he could, slowly sinking his cock into her wet folds until his pelvis bumped against her ass, his entire length buried inside her.

''A-Ah...'' The Heavy Cruiser groaned hotly, feeling so incredibly full with him inside her.

Graf Spee moaned as his hands wandered up her sides until he cupped her round breasts again, lovingly squeezing them. After a moment he slowly reared his hips back until only the tip was still inside her, before gently pushing back inside her wet tightness. Over and over again he gently plunged into her, gradually going faster and eliciting more hot moans from 'his maid'.

''Mm... y-you feel so big, Commander...'' Graf Spee shyly muttered, groaning as he roughly groped her breast in reply. ''Nn~!''

The Commander gripped her breasts and nudged her forwards. Graf Spee obeyed, groaning as she waddled forwards a few steps while he continued to slowly thrust into her, until she reached the window. The Heavy Cruiser mewled as he pushed her up against the window, thrusting into her pussy with growing arousal and repeatedly stuffing her full.

Her round breasts squished against the glass, the cold surface sharply contrasting the warmth of her skin – drawing out a quiet shudder from Graf Spee. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the cold window as the Commander continued thrusting into her with increasing speed, her stomach twisting at the sound of their skin slapping together lewdly.

Movement below stirred her from her lustful daze, and she was quickly became aware of two figures below the window – Prinz Eugen, and her sister Deutschland.

''C-Commander...'' Graf Spee whispered shakily, mewling when he pinched her nipple. ''S-Someone's outside...''

In response the Commander sped up his thrusting, electrical pleasure shooting through Spee and drawing a gasp from her. She quickly bit her lip to stifle her lewd moan, worriedly looking out the window down at the back of Deutschland's head. She was afraid to be too loud lest she be discovered, but the fog of pleasure burning through her was hypnotising, all but begging her to succumb to the Commander's infectious lust.

Behind her the Commander noticed her anxiety, using it to his advantage; cupping her breasts and fondling them heatedly, groaning in her ear as her pussy tightened around his twitching shaft. Her hot pussy was practically sucking him in, begging him to pound her with wild abandon, and he was unable to resist the allure – loving the sharp cry she made as he pounded into her.

''N-No...'' Graf Spee moaned shakily, her voice quivering and legs buckling. ''A-Ah... Commander... f-faster...''

He grinned, quickly leaning in and giving her a kiss on the back of her neck before resuming thrusting into her – fucking her eagerly and slamming his cock into her weeping pussy. Graf Spee cried in response, writhing against the window and mewling lustfully as he pounded into her. Her breathing grew shallow and erratic, not helped by the fact her boobs were squished against the cold glass.

She shook her hips side to side unconsciously, pushing her hips back towards his dick with desperate passion, her orgasm rapidly bubbling to the surface. She kept one hand on the wall to stop herself falling while bringing her other up to her mouth, shoving her fist into her mouth to stifle her shrill cries of pleasure – and not a second too late, as her straining muscles gave out and her orgasm crashed down on her.

''M-_Mmph~!_'' Graf Spee cried out as she climaxed, the sound barely muffled by her fist.

The Commander hissed as her pussy strangled his cock, her juices squirting out around his throbbing shaft and desperately trying to get him to cum – and succeeded.

In a flurry of motion he pulled his erect cock out her spasming pussy and not a second too late – groaning lowly and cumming all over Graf Spee's butt, jerking himself off to completion. The Heavy Cruiser moaned weakly as he came on her ass, shivering at the warm sensation and leaning against the window for support, panting heavily.

After a minute she regained her breath, demurely looking over her shoulder. ''You didn't... cum inside...?''

''Wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not...'' The Commander shrugged breathlessly.

Graf Spee pouted cutely, stumbling over to him. He met her halfway, wrapping her arms around her and meeting her lips in a sloppy kiss, groaning when one of her hands quickly moved down to his half-erect cock and started jerking him off.

After a moment she pulled back from the heated kiss and slipped out of his grip, instead grasping his hand and leading him towards his desk. The Commander took the hint, all but shoving everything off his desk and kissing Graf Spee, letting her sit on the edge. Their lips heatedly meshed together and he got bolder, pushing his tongue into her mouth and wrestling with her own, dominating hers with ease.

They broke apart for air, panting lightly, and the silver-haired Ship-Girl slowly laid on her back – blushing darkly as she reached down, and spread her pussy with two fingers.

''I-I want you... to cum in here... this time...'' Graf Spee mumbled embarrassedly, looking up at him with crystalline blue eyes shining with adoration.

The Commander flushed at the cute yet lewd offer, wordlessly nodding and shifting closer. Graf Spee spread her legs apart for him and cooed as he pressed his cock against her folds, a pleasurable shudder running through her as he slowly sunk into her pussy.

''Mm~'' Graf Spee moaned softly, squirming as he buried himself inside her womanhood.

She was wet enough from their previous round of sex that he didn't wait for her to adjust, almost instantly rearing his hips back before quickly plunging back in. Graf Spee groaned blissfully, arching her back as he began pounding into her wet folds with lustful eagerness – gripping her sides for support as he fucked her. Due to their lewd activities her maid outfit was starting to cling to her hot body, something he was quick to remedy.

Graf Spee exhaled shakily as his hungry hands quickly undid her waist-clincher, tossing it off to the side. In an flurry of movement he suddenly pulled out, only to yank her skirt and panties off her legs, before promptly slamming back into her pussy – the sudden action eliciting a sharp gasp from the Heavy Cruiser, before it melted into a pleased moan.

''Mn... ah...!'' She writhed, letting her voice out as he hungrily let his hands trail over her toned stomach before cupping her breasts, lovingly fondling them. ''Nn... you really... like my boobs, huh?''

''Yeah.''

''Don't- Nn... say that so... casually... Mm...'' Graf Spee moaned breathlessly, shooting him a pout – though the effect was ruined by the clear lust in her eyes.

In response the Commander leaned down, slowing his thrusts for a brief moment and kissing her, muffling Spee's pleased moan. He toyed with her breasts as he devoured her moans, continuing to rock his hips and stuff her pussy full with his cock, revelling in her hot tightness. As if to reinforce her earlier request she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him from pulling out even if he wanted to.

He broke off from the kiss long enough to give her a playful kiss on the neck before leaning up – resuming his previous speed and slamming his cock into her. Graf Spee mewled happily in reply, tipping her head back and screwing her eyes shut as he plunged into her folds so hard and fast she doubted she'd be walking by the end of it. If anything the idea only excited her further, making the burning heat in her pussy grow stronger.

Graf Spee shuddered, feeling his cock twitch and throb inside of her, the meaning not lost on her. With lustful determination she bucked her hips, desperately trying to keep him inside her for as long as possible – her lewd movements earning a low groan from the Commander, his thrusts briefly slowing before speeding up again.

He jack-hammered into her pussy with ravenous abandon, wet smacking echoing throughout the office, until-!

''N-Nn!'' The Commander grunted harshly, his cock pulsating inside of her – before he climaxed, unloading ropes of cum into her sensitive pussy.

''A-_Ah~!_'' Graf Spee gasped, arching her back and crying out as her own orgasm crashed down upon her, the sensation of his warmth inside her only making her climax even harder.

He kept thrusting even as he climaxed, pumping his seed deep into Spee and drawing out more lewd moans from the Ironblood girl, before he gradually drew to a stop. Both were left panting desperately for air, quiet groans escaping them due to their hypersensitive lower halves.

''Mm... Commander...'' Graf Spee mumbled, tiredly reaching up and threading her hand through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

''I love you...''

X-x-X

_Knock knock knock_

''Hm?'' Ajax turned towards her bedroom door, laying down her book and curiously approaching.

Upon opening it she was greeted by the sight of Graf Spee standing in her usual uniform, with the skimpy maid uniform neatly folded up in a bag next to her. But what truly drew her attention was the little purse with a dozen bill in it, and the scarlet blush on Spee's cheeks.

''...can I buy this off you?''

''Hmhmhm, why of course... I have plenty of other _'outfits' _if you'd like to take a look~?

''...yes please.''

[END]


End file.
